


Present

by Meisinlove



Category: Actors: Songs Connection (Anime), Exit Tunes Presents ACTORS (Albums)
Genre: M for implied sexy times, M/M, Squint for light angst, birthday fic, kinda ooc a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meisinlove/pseuds/Meisinlove
Summary: It’s Kai’s birthday and for some reason he haven’t catch a glimpse on Mike even if he’s in school.
Relationships: Akizuki Kai/Enjouji Mike
Kudos: 10





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I finally beat the shit off writer’s block and manage to write a birthday fic for bb Kai 🥺💜 sorry I’m late Kai but it’s better to be late than never! Anyways ofc in every Kai fic I’ll write in the future there’s always gonna be Mike *winks* and ofc what a great start to write otp on my fave’s bday 🥳
> 
> Ps: grammars, typos, misspelling is to be expected I’m sorry I don’t have beta AGSJDKDJJF also sorry for the cringe tag 😂

Kai managed to finish all of his homework on late evening of Sunday, his club activities took a lot of his time during weekends and that’s why he deliberately does all of it on Sunday night. It was already midnight when he’s off to bed, but before that he checks his phone for messages from his friends or fellow club members. He received a couple of messages since most of his friends knew its his birthday. Although disappointed that he didn’t get any from the person he anticipated from, Kai still replied and thanks them thoroughly.

‘ _Oh, maybe he’s already asleep and probably gonna remember tomorrow morning_.’ one final thought before he puts down his phone and sleep.

The next day, Kai was about to drop by in Mike’s house but belatedly remembered that they’ll have an early morning soccer practice today. Thus, he walked alone on his way to school while thinking about which curry recipe he’ll recreate later for lunch in Archaeology club room. Once he’s already in the school’s entrance he heard a faint yell of his name probably the person is still further away from the school gates. But shortly becomes loud and saw a very familiar red fluffy hair which Kai greeted the boy with a smile.

“Good morning, Itto-kun!” 

“Good morning, Kai! Also happy birthday!” After greeting him a happy birthday, Itto grabs his bag and started scavenging for a minute until he found his gift to Kai.

“Here! I saw this book last Saturday and thought that you might be interested in this, hehe.” He gave Kai a book full of curry history and then of course recipes.

“Aw thank you so much, Itto-kun. I will read this later.”

“You’re welcome! Oh, I almost forget there’s also this one.” 

“Hmm?”

“Here.”

“This is the collectable item that Mike-kun always invested in, its also red in color.” Kai received a mendako merch but instead of the usual keychain, it’s in plush form.

“I might as well give it to you.”

“I appreciated a lot. Thanks.”

“It kind of reminds me of Enjouji-senpai that’s why I bought that one too.” Itto pointed that out while Kai was just grateful for his friend. He’s already satisfied with being greeted but to have someone give something that they reminds them of him makes him happy. A tiny blush formed across his cheeks when Itto mentioned that one plushie is like Mike to him.

“Ah! Hozumi! Good morning.” Itto calling for Hozumi made Kai detracts him from his thoughts.

“Oh, hey, Itto. Good morning!”

“Ne, ne, did you know it’s Kai’s birthday today. You should greet him too!” The three continued to walk towards the building while talking. For some reason Itto is very happy today, maybe because Kai was his first friend when he first arrived in this school. He was the one who showed him a lot of stuff and was lucky enough to be his classmates.

“Oh really? Happy birthday, Akizuki.”

“Ah, thank you, Uozu-senpai.”

“Is Enjouji not with you today?” Hozumi rarely see the two apart so it’s a bit strange when the two peas in a pod got separated.

“Ah, he has an early soccer training today that’s why he went ahead of me.”

“I see. ‘Cause I heard that they will have a practice match against a powerhouse school today so maybe that’s why.”

“I believe so. Mik- uhm, Enjouji-kun was still practicing with vigor even after their club practice ended last weekend.”

“He’s pretty competitive guy huh.”

“Yeah, he loves soccer more than anything else haha.”

‘ _Though he’s quite petty whenever he lose_ ’ Kai thought. He’ll get an earful from Mike if he shared that to both swimming guys then spread like wildfire.

“Are you gonna watch their practice match later, Uozu-senpai?”

“Hmm, I can but I think we are having a different training menu today so I’m not sure if I can watch.”

“Oh, I see.”

“But Kai you were in basketball club before right? Why did you quit?”

“Hey, Itto that might be sensitive thing to ask.”

“Ahaha, it’s fine Uozu-senpai. Well, you see, since I was appointed as vice-president in Archaeology club both Chiguman-senpai and Enjouji-kun were worried about me juggling two clubs at the time. So that’s why I quit Basketball club.” He sheepishly replied.

“So that’s why.”

“But Kai is still great playing Basketball, he can easily block the opponents shot within the free throw line.” Itto said and stop on his tracks to do a shooting motion.

“Ooh that’s a nice form you have there, Itto-kun. You should consider basketball too.”

“Ehh~ but swimming is interesting. If Kai still plays basketball then I might consider playing, but since swimming is fun, I’d like to stick with swimming~”

“You love swimming right, Itto-kun?”

“Yes! Hozumi too!” Itto nods happily.

“Although this guy doesn’t really know the basic information about swimming, he’s a good swimmer I can tell.” Hozumi honestly said.

“I see. Itto-kun is good at everything, I’ve noticed. He might be genius.”

“I agree.” The two stopped talking when Itto runs off towards Minori.

“Itto-kun.”  
“Oi, Itto! Where the hell are you going?” They both said in unison.

“Minoriiiiii~” The mentioned guy was taken by surprise when a certain redhead ambushed him in the hallway.

“What the- Itto. What are you doing??”

“Come here for a bit.”

“Huh??” Last thing he said before he was dragged off by Itto.

“We’re here.”

“Itto, why did you drag me here so suddenly?”

“It’s because it’s Kai’s birthday!”

“Eh? Really?”

“Hmm!”

“Uhm, Itto-kun you don’t need to drag Minori-kun from here. He’s in the class next to us.”

“That’s right.” Minori said while pushing back his glasses after Itto randomly pulled him.

“But anyways, happy birthday Kai-kun. If you ever need a _special_ books I will lend you some.”

“What special books are those, Minori?”

“Ah, Itto might not understand it so.”

“Hey, tell me about it, Minoriii.”

“It’s-“ He was interrupted when someone hits his head with a book.

“What books are you talking about, Shido.” Turns out to be Chono sensei, the Japanese research club advisor and 1-B’s homeroom teacher.

“Ah, it’s sensei.” Minori was glad that he didn’t go through with the details.

“Yes, everyone go to your respective classrooms. The school bell already rang.”

“Then see you guys later.” Hozumi waves at them and went to the second year floor while Itto said similar thing to him. Then, the homeroom has started.

Sometimes if the discussion is boring, Kai would stare outside the window or scribble on his notebook about new curry recipes that he would like to try out someday. There are times that he kept thinking about Mike especially the part where he wondered why does he need to put a refreshing facade in others except for him and Chiguma. He tried to look back in their past if something had happened before, but he couldn’t remember any possible reason and that thinking alone took him time that he didn’t noticed it’s already lunch break.

“Akizuki, it’s already lunch break.” When Saku spoke that’s the time Kai came back to reality.

“Ah, it really is.”

“Are you okay? If you’re not feeling well then you should go home and rest.” Kai shook his head and smiled.

“I’m okay, I was just thinking about something. Don’t worry about it! Oh, yeah, I have to go to the club room right now. See you later, Saku-kun.”

“Hmm!”

Once Kai arrived in the club room, Chiguma was already there playing his mobile games. One can hear his little squeaks whenever someone’s near enough in the club room’s door.

“Ah, Chiguman-senpai is quite early today.” Kai said while he placed his curry ingredients in the table that made the third year caught his attention.

“Ooh, Kai! Happy Birthday! Sorry I forgot to text you at midnight, I fell asleep after playing games.”

“Ahaha, it’s fine Chiguman-senpai! It’s not a big deal for me anyways.”

“No, no. I have to. I’m always grateful for you especially when you’re managing this club while I’m not around.”

“Aww, I just like doing stuff that’s easy and manageable for me though.” He unconsciously scratches the back of his head since he felt a bit of shy whenever someone thanked him genuinely.

“For that reason, here’s my gift for you!” Chiguma grabbed the paper bag next to him and gave it to Kai, the latter was surprised but took it and inspected what’s inside.

“Uwaa, it’s a cute teddy bear. Thank you, Chiguman-senpai.” He received a teddy bear that’s red in color with a tiny black details in the ears and also has a grumpy facial expression.

“You’re welcome, also I got it from the arcade that I usually passed by whenever I go home and it was only one try. I was lucky enough to get that last red bear haha.”

“Isn’t that amazing? To think that this bear is also the last one.”

“I know right? That bear though it kinda looks like Mike at some point. Hmm, probably that grumpy expression is very Mike-like.”

“Ah, it really is. Oh, speaking of Mike-kun, have you seen him Chiguman-senpai?”

“Hm? I think he sent a message in the group chat that he might not come at noon because of soccer club’s meeting.” Chiguma checks their group chat just to be sure and Mike indeed sent a message which made Kai sighed. 

He felt a bit of disappointed since he couldn’t even see Mike today, not on his birthday too. He was planning to cook a lot of portions for him alone, but apparently he’s busy with soccer. Sometimes he kind of miss doing sports like basketball, when Mike decided to join soccer club Kai had to do a sport one too especially the one that utilizes his height one reason he joined basketball. So the two will still go home at the same time after their club activities ended. Back when they were middle schoolers, the two were very supportive to one another like when they have practice match or even official matches either of them would cheer and watch them play. Both also consoled one another whenever they lost a match and then motivates them to keep going.

“I’m a little jealous of Mike-kun, he got to play his favorite sport meanwhile me-.” Kai muttered. He doesn’t want to finish what he wanted to say and he just shook his head to snap out of those unpleasant thoughts of jealousy. Then decided to slap his cheeks and proceed to cook curry soon after, Chiguma was taken aback with that gesture. He knew that Kai was down so he decided to chat Mike in hopes he can bring back the birthday boy’s energy soon.

After cooking, him and Chiguma ate curry while discussing about what happened to their expedition on the past weekend. Kai was complaining why did it took the whole weekend and that he was only able to do his homework on Sunday night, he even rushed it since it’s due today. Chiguma , who finished his portions not long ago, was playing games at the same time listening carefully to Kai’s rants as he used to, but if Mike was here he would probably lazily reply or just burst out his anger from hearing Kai’s vents. Although, that’s the usual Archaeology club shenanigans when they don’t have things to do.

“Chiguman-senpai, are you gonna watch Mike-kun’s practice match?”

“Oh it’s today, I think I still have some errands to do for the club but I’ll definitely watch after that. If Washiho-sensei didn’t visit us later then you can go ahead and watch, Kai.”

“Is it really okay?” Chiguma nods. After all, Washiho did made them assist him the whole weekend so it’s good to give them some slack today.

“Yay!”

“You look happy whenever you watch Mike play huh.”

“Of course! He’s amazing at it so it’s great to watch him play.”

“I see.” The school bell rang few minutes after and the two part ways then went to their respective classroom. Few of Kai’s classmates noticed how happy he was when he entered the classroom, Itto even asked a ton of questions to him but when Kai was about to answer them their teacher came in. Now, Kai is looking forward after his classes are over, he’ll definitely go straight to the soccer field and cheer on Mike.

After that grueling hours of classes, it’s finally over. Some of Kai’s friends wants to celebrate his birthday, but unfortunately they all have clubs to attend to.

“Aw, man. If we weren’t busy with clubs we can celebrate Akizuki’s birthday in karaoke or something.” Kippei said while contemplating a bit on club activities.

“Yeah, it’s sad we are all busy. Don’t even think skipping, Uwajima. The president’s is keen with his club members attendance.” Yuuto mentioned.

“Really? He’s also strict with attendance huh.”

“Indeed.”

“We can celebrate it this weekend instead, no?” Itto suggested while the rest are checking up their schedule.

“Well, I guess. There’s no event for our club on weekends so we’re good.”

“You guys, you don’t need to, really.” Kai said.

“Aw, come on it’ll be fun! I’m gonna ask Masaru and Hajime if they’re coming.” Kippei enthusiastically said while grabbing his bag.

“The more the merrier! I’m gonna ask Minori if he’s free too.”

“Well, that happened. They really want to have a party with you.”

“They look excited, but well it’s not bad to hang out with everyone.”

“Yeah, if that’s the case let me ask Araki if he wants too.”

“Oh yeah! Let’s invite Nijo’s little bro and Kuni!”

“Uh, Satoru most likely won’t go.”

“Why? I’m gonna ask him with Kuni. For the meantime, Nijo you should make a group chat for us.”

“Hey, why me? You guys are the ones who are planning it though.”

“Do you think they can handle it by themselves.” Sousuke sneaks in the conversation.

“.....fine.”

“Then it’s settled! Let’s go to our own clubs now.” Kippei dashes towards the door while he left Nijo dumbfounded on what just happened. He was randomly assigned to make the group chat and then he was left by his friend. All he can do was sigh and shook his head while bidding farewell to the rest of them.

“This upcoming weekend is going to be fun. I really hope everyone’s will be free~” Itto excitedly said, as they exited their classroom and about to part ways in a bit. Saku will go straight to his part-time job and Sousuke waits for Uta so that they’ll go home together. Itto will definitely go to swimming club’s pool, he’s been waiting for their classes to end while Kai will stop by in Archaeology clubroom before he’ll watch Mike’s match.

“Same here.”

After Saku and Sousuke said their goodbyes, Itto and Kai were left. They chatted for awhile before they arrived in Swimming clubroom and Itto waves him goodbye while Kai said good luck on their training. Few minutes after, he came in the clubroom on time and he saw Chiguma and Washiho there.

“Ooh, Washiho-sensei is here too? Do we have a field work today?”

“No, no. I just visited here to have explain something to Marume. Since we already went to fielding this past weekend, we’ll have a rest day for today. Also, I’ve heard it’s your birthday today. Heh.” The two students just let out a cold sweat, knowing their advisor is a bit mischievous in nature.

“Washiho-sensei, we’re still students. We can’t drink yet.” Chiguma mentioned.

“Don’t worry, I will be taking your share of course! Haha.”

‘ _He’s going to have another drinking fest with the other teachers_.’ Chiguma and Kai thought in unison.

“Alrighty, I’ll be leaving now. You guys can watch Enjouji’s practice or whatever you guys have planned today.”

“He doesn’t change even a bit huh.”

“Right.”

“By the way do you need help for something, Chiguman-senpai?” Chiguma shook his head.

“Thanks but I can handle this by myself. Just like Washiho-sensei said, we’re free for today so you might wanna go to the soccer field if you wanna watch. Because from here you can see a lot of people have gathered now.” Kai’s went to peek from their club room window and there’s a crowd swarming the field, most probably because of Mike’s popularity that attracts the crowd.

“Mike-kun is really popular, huh.”

“I agree. Hurry though cause it seems they are gonna start soon, you won’t be able to get pass in those sea of people. But I guess you can still see it since you’re tall enough.”

“Then I’ll get going, see you later Chiguman-senpai.”

“Bye-bye.”

Like Chiguma said earlier, a ton of people of gathered that one can barely squeeze in. Luckily for Kai, it’s still easy for him to watch thanks to his height. When he already found spot to watch, his eyes were searching for that specific redhead. Once he heard those girl squealing he knew Mike had appeared, he tried to shout ‘Mike-kun’ but then he remembered he got scolded by Mike one time because he shouted his name while he’s in their clubroom. Thus, when Mike spotted him too Kai just waved his hand and tried to yell good luck to him in which Mike responded with wave too not without a tiny blushing creeping out on his cheeks. Although, his fangirls mistook it as if they were the ones being waved at. The match started soon after.

A couple of minutes passed by and Mike was able to score one, he’s like in the zone that no one can beat him at his own game. This is what Kai likes about Mike, he looks so cool whenever he plays seriously and sometimes he lets out a genuine smile during practice just shows how he loves this sport no matter how tiring that is, and Kai adored that part of him. Seeing Mike happy is what makes him happy too.

The match ended with Tensho winning with a score of two-one, where Mike shoots his last shot last minute and was declared their victory. It was intense match especially when the opponents score to tie the game, their defense went up at the same time that’s why Mike and his teammates couldn’t score. In the end, Mike took a risk and was able to score that ended the game. It took several minutes before the people, most especially the fangirls, disperse and Kai took this chance to finally talk to his childhood friend that he held so dearly.

The two are currently in the field sitting in the bench while Mike tried to rest up after that practice game they had. No one spoke at first but eventually Kai broke the silence first.

“Mike-kun, congratulations! You did an amazing job in that match especially your last shot.” He said merrily while Mike just observes him for awhile before responding.

“Thanks. But-“

“But?”

“Are you okay?” This question made Kai surprised but regained his composure.

“Uh huh, I’m doing alright. Why did you ask?”

“Nothing in particular.” Mike made sure that no one is within their vicinity before he lowers Kai’s head and placed a kiss on his lips. It was short but sweet that made Kai dumbfounded because he never expects Mike would initiate a kiss outside or in public places, he knew Mike would like somewhere hidden from people but today was different.

“Happy birthday, Kai.” He said in a sweet voice and him tenderly looking that mentioned boy who’s still in shock from the kiss earlier. In a heartbeat, Kai replied with a tight hug.

“H-hey, don’t squeeze me that hard, stupid dog.” When Mike said this, Kai loosen up his hold but still hugging him. 

“Thank you, Mike-kun.” He whispered.

“I thought you forgot.”

“Like hell if I forgot, you’d probably sulked when I didn’t sent you a birthday message on midnight or when you didn’t saw me the whole day. Am I right??”

“Ack.”

“See, I knew it.”

‘ _Even though I only deduced those with Chiguma texting me he’s sulking then that just confirming he was actually sad. Geez, this guy. What will he do when I graduate then?_ ’ Mike shouldn’t think about that last line, he knew it’ll come eventually and it’s a headache to deal with it now. For the meantime, he’ll focus on the present day and deal with this sad puppy of his.

“Hey, you can let go now.”

“No.”

“What do you mean no?? I’m gonna shower I can barely move with this dirty jersey on.” Kai reluctantly removed himself from Mike. Of course not without pouting which Mike thought its adorable but he won’t say that out loud. Definitely not.

“By the way, can you grab my stuff back in our club? I placed my bag there.”

“Eh? Soccer club has lockers right?”

“Don’t meddle with the details just get it for me okay? I’ll head to shower now.” He stood up and Kai trails him. Although that was Mike’s excuse, he actually put his gift in soccer club’s locker room that’s why he left his bag in Archaeology club room on purpose. True to his word, he went to shower and Kai arrived on time after he’s finished.

“Here you go, Mike-kun.” He said while trying not to get distracted since Mike only had towel wrapped on his waist.

“Thanks, but what took you so long?”

“Yeah, well Chiguman-senpai was waiting in the club room and was wondering why you left it there and we kinda had a little chat before he closed and lock the room then went home.”

“I see.”

“Then-“ Before Kai can talk, he was intervene with Mike giving him a paper bag.

“Hmm?”

“Your gift.”

“Eh? For real?” Kai was excited to see what Mike had gave him and it turns out to be medium sized felted red Montan with a curry on top of it. Kai was speechless, he was just satisfied with Mike’s greeting and kiss but to think that Mike gave him more made his heart flutter in happiness.

“Did you make this?”

“Yeah, my mom helped me fixed some spots though.”

“Mike-kun, thank you so much. I didn’t know you can felt.”

“Just recently, I was scolded a lot by my mom when I started cause she’s the one who taught me.” Kai chuckled at the thought Mike was clumsy enough that gets scolded by his mom.

“I did this to say I’m always grateful for you and that you always cook me stuff so.” He whispered but then Kai can clearly hear that.

“Eh~ what are you talking about, Mike-kun~” that made Mike beet red almost similar to his hair color, to think that Kai freaking heard that is embarrassing he thought.

“S-Shut up, mongrel. You should sit down for awhile.” He said while grabbing his bag putting away his used clothes.

“Yes, yes. But before we leave I just wanna say something.”

“Yeah, I’m listening.”

“You’re probably gonna get tired hearing me say this, but I’m gonna say it anyways. Mike-kun, I love you very much.” Mike stopped from what he was doing, yes he’s used to hearing them from Kai every single day but for some reason it felt different today. He stared at Kai for a good minute, seeing his cheeky grin to him alone made him fallen deeper than before. He doesn’t know when or what happened but his heart beat raises up abruptly and was worried if he’s having a stroke or just emotions overwhelming him.

Without further warning, he rushes towards Kai and grabbed his face then smashes his lips on Kai’s. He rarely says ‘I love you’ to Kai, but the latter knew that his actions are louder than his words. That’s why Kai responded with the same energy, because Mike’s way of showing affection is vastly different from him. They knew each other for so long that words are not needed anymore, sure they bicker most of the time but they’ll make up as soon as possible.

They pulled apart to breathe, Mike let go first then suddenly locking the door that made Kai raised his brows from curiosity. 

“Mike-kun?”

“This one is my last present for you. I’ll make sure you will never forget this birthday of yours.” Then proceed to sit on Kai’s lap and grabbed something on his bag that Kai made him realized late on what’s gonna happen. This time it’s his turn to have cherry red tint on his cheeks. Slightly panicking on where to hold Mike, but when the latter spoke one last time he found himself mere speechless.

“Happy birthday, Kai.” Mike said before he tore the condom package off and shoves the lube in front of Kai, implying he will do the honor to prep him. After seconds of being dumbfounded, the birthday boy decided to work on his birthday present give by his very own boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> So hey I hope y’all enjoyed this fic. I’m prolly gonna write those first yrs celebrating Kai’s bday soon but not today sorry AHSJDKFJFJ Thank u for reading 🥺❤️ I hope everyone’s having a great day and stay safe 💕


End file.
